Link's Equipment
Swords * Wooden Sword * Kokiri Sword (also known as the Kokiri Knife) * White Sword * White Sword Lv2 (a red-upgrade using the elements fire and earth) * White Sword Lv3 (a blue-upgrade using the element water) * White Sword Lv4 (also known as "Four Sword", a golden upgrade putting it a legendary status!) * Magical Sword (a powerful sword which can shoot beams and fire) * Great Fairy's Sword (probably Link's most powerful sword) * Double-Helix Sword (Used by Fierce Deity Link, can apparently cut through the moon!) * Giant's Knife * Biggoron's Sword * Goddess Sword (The initial form of the "Master Sword", capable of shooting "Skyward Strike") * Goddess Longsword (a longer, more powerful upgrade to above) * Goddess White Sword (an upgrade to above, can be upgraded to the "Master Sword") Master Sword * So complex and famous, it needs its own category * Can shoot Sword Beams, usually when at full health * Has several upgrades and Medallions to enhance powers * Can deflect attacks, even magic-type attacks * Can shoot "Skyward Strike", without charging and much more powerful. Types / Upgrades * Master Sword * Master Sword Lv2 (a red-bladed upgrade, shoots beams) * Master Sword Lv3 (a gold-bladed upgrade, shoots beams) * Tempered Sword * Golden Sword (almost as powerful as Silver Arrows) * The True Master Sword (may be the Master Sword, upgrade of a lesser version) Medallions * Bombos Medallion (launches fire) * Ether Medallion (freezes foes) * Quake Medallion (makes earthquakes) Link to Goddess Sword * Initially found as the "Goddess Sword", capable of shooting "Skyward Strike", but requires charging and isn't very powerful. * Can be upgraded using the three Sacred Flames of the Golden Goddess! * Goddess Sword + Farore's Flame = Goddess Longsword * Goddess Longsword is a longer, more powerful version of the Goddess Sword. * Goddess Longsword + Nayru's Flame = Goddess White Sword. * Goddess White Sword, possibly related to the White Sword, is a white upgrade to the Goddess Longsword. It has a much better capability of "dowsing" enemies. * Goddess White Sword + Din's Flame = "Master Sword". * This is a lesser version of the Master Sword, allowing the charge time of "Skyward Strike" to lower. * With Zelda's blessing, it was upgraded into the "True Master Sword", the bane of evil! This sword increases the range of "Skyward Strike" and charge time is eliminated. Shields * Deku Shield (a simple shield from Kokiri, flammable) * Small Shield (the initial shield from the original game) * Magical Shield * Hylian Shield (can deflect many types of attacks using a Shield Attack, completely indestructible) * Fighter's Shield * Red Shield (upgrade of above, can block fire, but not beams) * Mirror Shield (upgrade of above, can absorb attacks, allowing it to shoot a beam!) * Sacred Shield * Divine Shield (upgrade of above) * Goddess Shield (upgrade of above, possibly the most durable of his shields.) Bows * Bow * Fairy Bow * Hero's Bow * Iron Bow (upgrade to regular bow) * Sacred Bow (upgrade to Iron Bow, very powerful) * Nice Bow (fires three arrows at one) * Bow of Light (fires Light Arrows, usually used by Zelda instead) Arrows * (regular) Arrows * Fire Arrows * Ice Arrows * Light Arrows * Bomb Arrows * Silver Arrows * Quiver (holds 30 arrows) * Big Quiver (holds 40 arrows) * Giant Quiver (holds 50 arrows) Bombs * Bomb * Nice Bomb (twice as large, twice as powerful!) * Bombchu * Bomb Bag I (carries twenty bombs) * Bomb Bag II (carries thirty bombs) * Bomb Bag III (carries forty bombs) * Bomb Bag general (fire resistant! carry bombs, amount depends on upgrade) Magic Items Goddess Items * Din's Fire (uses the power of the Goddess Din, creates a large flame around Link, can set alight nearby objects, costs 6MP) * Farore's Wind (uses the power of the Goddess Farore, allows Link to create a warp point, and teleport to these warp points. Costs ?MP) * Nayru's Love (uses the power of the Goddess Nayru, surrounds Link in an impenetrable crystal for a limited time, but he cannot use magic whilst inside, however! Costs ?MP) Canes * Cane of Byrna (drains Link's magic in return of giving him an offensive forcefield. Disallows the use of sword beams.) * Cane of Somaria (let's Link create red, solid blocks) Rods * Fire Rod (can shoot fire, ignite flames, melt ice and create pillars of fire. Can summon serpent-like dragons made of fire) * Ice Rod (can shoot blasts of ice, and summon icicles.) * Tornado Rod (can stun nearby enemies, and launches Link into the air, damages fire-type enemies) * Sand Rod (creates blocks of sand) Others * Lens of Truth (capable of revealing true forms e.g.Impostors! Can see through illusions.) Boomerangs * Boomerang * Magical Boomerang (larger range and faster) * Gale Boomerang (has a pulling effect, whirlwind forms around it) Hammers * Hammer * Nice Hammer (more powerful upgrade, larger area affected) * Megaton Hammer (a legendary hammer, used to slay the dragon Volvagia) Slingshots * Slingshot (practically a lesser version of the Bow, rarely used, "childish") * Fairy Slingshot (used by Link as a child, as he couldn't use a bow. He obtained this from inside the Great Deku Tree, and it uses Deku Seeds as ammo.) * Hyper Slingshot (can shoot three pellets at once! Mainly used for puzzles) * Scattershot (can shoot multiple pellets, upgrade of slingshot) Other Items * Hookshot * Longshot (a longer version of the above) * Clawshot (a hookshot that can grab items) * Gust Bellows (Stuns and/or blows away foes, clears dust paths) * Deku Seeds (ammo for the Fairy Slingshot, he can hold up to 30 at once) * Deku Nuts (stuns foes, he can hold up to 20 at once) * Deku Stick (can be used as a weapon, more powerful than the Kikoro Sword, flammable so he can move fire around, he can hold up to 10 at once) * Silver Scales (allows Link to dive for 6 seconds) * Golden Scales (allows Link to dive for 9 seconds) Tunics * Kokiri Tunic (Link's usual tunic, nothing special) * Goron's Tunic (a red tunic which helps protect Link from fire) * Zora's Tunic (a blue tunic that lets Link breath underwater) * Zora's Armour (Basically a greater version of the above, allowing Link to swim like a Zora) Boots * Kokiri Boots * Iron Boots (allow Link to bypass strong winds and to sink to the bottom of bodies to water!) * Hover Boots (allow Link to hover, not sink in quicksand and bypass pressure pads, but has low traction) * Pegasus Boots (allow Link to run super-fast, even faster when combined with Roc's Feather) Gauntlets * Goron's Bracelet (allows Child Link to be as strong as his adult self, useless to Adult Link) * Silver Gauntlets (allows Link to lift the likes of pillars) * Golden Gauntlets (allows Link to lift the likes of huge stone pillars!) * According to Death Battles, the Golden Gauntlets can withstand over 1000 tons of pressure! Masks Deku Mask Link can now use a spin attack and shoot bubbles to attack. He can burrow underground and use Deku Flowers to fly, dropping Deku Nuts on foes. Whilst on the ground, he can also use Deku Nuts to stun foes. He can hop over water, but will eventually drown... Goron Mask Increases Link's strength. He can punch, with twice the strength of a Kokiri Sword, and can ground pound, setting off shockwaves. He can roll up, and even cover his body in spikes when rolling fast enough! when wearing this mask, he is pyrodurable and has high traction, even on ice! Zora Mask Increases Link's swimming abilities incredibly. Whilst he is now very weak to fire and ice attacks, his defences are increased, being able to use his arm as a shield! He can walk and breath underwater, and can form an offensive forcefield around himself. Fierce Deity's Mask Arguably the most powerful of Link's masks. It transforms Link into a much more mature looking godly being who wields the Double Helix Sword. This sword can deflect hits and shoot out harsh Sword Beams. The Double Helix Sword is around on par with, if not above, the Great Fairy's Sword that Link can use in his base form. Ocarina of Time * Replaced Link's "Fairy Ocarina", which was a memento given to him by Saria. * Can play several songs, giving different effects. * Can teleport the user to other timelines, so fifth dimensional! * Can slow down or speed up time! * Can turn night to day and day to night. * Can teleport Link to several different locations. * Can summon storms. * Can call Epona to Link's location! Epona * A female Silver Bay Horse that Link can ride. * Calmed down by the "Song of Epona" played on an Ocarina or Horse Grass. * Attacks by ramming into enemies and is nigh-indestructible! * Cannot be ridden by Link in his mask forms... * Link can use his swords and bows whilst on Epona. * Although she is invincible, she cannot protect Link from damage.